Forever Again
by Beneath Your Words
Summary: Alex hasn't spoke to her brother Justin in four years, but after her marriage falls apart she decides that her family may be just what she needs to make her life good again. futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just want to let you know that this story is not Jalex, and it's never going to turn into Jalex. It will have some cute Justin/Alex brothersister moment though. This takes place when Alex is like 26 or so.**

**Disclaimer: Anybody who believes I own this show should probably be checked into a mental hosptital.**

**--**

Alex Russo pulled up in front of a big two story house at the end of a road called Ellis Drive. The house was painted a plain tan with brown shutters on the windows. She couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe she was admitting she was wrong. She couldn't believe she was randomly showing up at her brother's house after not speaking to him for four years.

Alex hadn't spoken to her brother Justin since her wedding day four years ago. They had gotten into this huge fight. Justin was trying to warn Alex about her fiancé Brian. He told her he was just using her, and he sees him out all the time with other girls. But of course Alex didn't believe him, she was in love with this guy, and she truly believed he was in love with her. So Alex called Justin a liar and told him to stay out of her life, and Justin did.

Alex parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. She turned around and looked at the three kids in the backseat. The oldest Mackenzie was coloring in her favorite princess coloring book. Mackenzie was six and wasn't Alex's real daughter. Alex had been a friend of Mackenzie's parents and when they died in a car accident Alex and Brian decided they'd take Mackenzie in. Sitting on either side of Mackenzie were Alex's twins, Cayden and Callie. The two four year old were sound asleep in their car seats. "Hey 'Kenze, can you go ahead and start unbuckling Callie for me," Alex asked the six year old as she got out of the car and walked around to unbuckle Cayden. She carefully picked the little boy up of his car seat, making sure not to wake him, and then walked around to the other side and did the same to the sleeping little girl. She waited for Mackenzie to get out of the car before shutting the door and walking up to the front steps of the house. Alex stopped when she got to the front door and took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door three times. Not even a minute later Justin was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Alex?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"Hey Justin, can we talk?" Alex asked in a barely audible voice.

"Sure," Justin said, moving out of the doorway, letting Alex walk in followed Mackenzie. "Here let me help," Justin said when he noticed Alex struggling with a now awake and very restless Callie. Justin took the little girl off her hands as Alex sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Alex said, now smiling, "That's Callie, by the way."

"Well hi there, Callie," Justin said making the little girl smile. "And who's that?" he said gesturing toward the little boy.

"Oh," Alex said as if just remembering he was there, "This is Cayden, but we call him Cade. And that," she said motioning toward Mackenzie who was now wondering around the room looking at stuff, "is Mackenzie," then laughing she added, "Don't worry she won't break anything."

"It wouldn't really matter if she did," Justin said, watching the six year old inspect a lamp sitting by the couch. It grew really quiet for a minute as Alex and Justin watched Mackenzie.

"Listen Justin," Alex said, breaking the silence, "I'm really sorry, for not listening to you, for saying what I said to you, for refusing to talk to you, and just for everything that I've ever done to you," Alex finished, then thinking about for a second she added, "Which now that I think about it is a lot of things."

"Yeah, it is," Justin said with a half smile, remembering all the mean things Alex use to do to him.

"So do you forgive me?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Of course," Justin said.

"Hey, I thought I heard voices," a voice said from the back of the room. Alex turned to see a woman with blonde hair walking toward them.

"Alex, this is Jade, my fiancé." Justin said gesturing toward the women. "And Jade, this is my little sister Alex."

"It's to nice meet you," Alex said shaking Jade's hand.

"You too," Jade said. "And who are these cuties?" she asked, meaning the twins that both Alex and Justin were holding.

"Well, this is Cayden," Alex said pointing to the slowly waking boy in her arms, "And that is Callie," she pointed to the girl Justin was holding, and then she turned to Mackenzie, who was standing by her again, and said, "And this is Mackenzie"

"I'm hungry," Mackenzie said when she noticed everybody was looking at her.

"Well," Jade said, squatting down to Mackenzie's height, "How would you like to go in the kitchen and find a snack."

"Can I?" Mackenzie asked Alex, with a pleading look.

"Of course you can," Alex told her daughter.

"Let me take the twins too, that way you and Justin can sit down and catch up on things," Jade said taking Cayden out of Alex's arms, and Callie's out of Justin's. "Do they eat peanut butter and jelly?" Jade asked Alex.

"Mackenzie and Cade do, but Callie's allergic to peanuts." Jade said okay and went off to the kitchen with the three hungry little kids.

**A/N sorry to not make it any longer, but i've got to get off my computer and I figured I'd go ahead and post this. Anyway please review, I'll give you a very shiny penny. :D**

**-Shannan-**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Russo pulled up in front of a big two story house at the end of a road called Ellis Dr

**A/N I know I am so evil for not updating for so long, but I went on vacation and when I got back I just wasn't in the mood to write. Plus I start school next week, so I've been having to go place and get things for school. And the excuses go on on on on…. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I personally don't think it's very good, but I really needed to update. Ok enough with me rambling and on with the story.**

"So, how've you been?" Justin asked trying to make conversation. He and Alex had been sitting on the couch in Justin's living room in complete silence for the past five minutes.

Alex sighed. "Honestly, horrible," she said, looking up at him. "I feel so stupid and used. And guilty for not believing you and then saying what I said to you," a tear slid down her cheek. "I loved him," she said softly, "And I thought that he loved me, but obviously I was wrong." Alex wiped her eyes; she hated having people see her cry. "Go ahead and say it," Alex said, looking up at Justin who had a confused look on his face, "Go ahead and say 'I told you so'."

Justin slightly laughed at this, "I'm not gonna say I told you so."

"Please say it," Alex begged, "It'll make me feel better."

"How will me saying 'I told you so' make you feel better?"

"I won't feel as guilty," Alex explained as if it was obvious.

Justin rolled his eyes at his sister, "Fine, I told you so."

"Thanks," Alex gave him a half-smile.

"So, why else are you here?" Justin asked, then seeing the confused look on Alex's face he quickly added, "I mean, you didn't travel across the country just to tell me you're sorry."

"How do you know? I felt really bad about what I said to you."

"I know because, though you have a conscious, you typically choose to ignore it."

Alex nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah that is true."

"So, what's the real reason?" Justin asked, in a caring voice.

"Well, if you want the truth, I'm thinking about moving back out here," Alex truthfully told her older brother.

"Really, but I thought you loved California," Justin looked at her with a confused look. Ever since they had taken a vacation to California when they were younger, Alex had always said when she moved away from home she was moving to California, and she was never going to leave. She didn't move there right after she left home, but eventually she did, and she fell in love with the place all over again.

"I still do," Alex said, "but the place is just filled with memories. Bad memories that I wish never happened, and good memories that I wish I could forget." She sighed and wiped her eyes to keep the tears from falling, "I just can't stay there, surrounded by all those bad memories." Justin pulled his sister into a hug. Alex was one of the toughest people Justin knew, emotionally speaking that is, and to see her get this upset over something was rare. It actually shocked him a little.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" he questioned her.

"No, not yet," she said sighing. "I figure we'll stay in a hotel tonight, and I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow."

"Well, how about you stay here until you find an apartment," Justin offered.

"Justin, no, I'm not gonna impose on you—"

"Alex, I wasn't asking. You're going to stay her," Justin told her in an ordering voice. "Besides we have plenty of room."

"But—"

"Alex."

"Fine," Alex agreed through clenched teeth.

"Now come on, and I'll give you a tour of the house," Justin said, standing up. Alex stood up and followed her brother up the stairs.

**Jade's POV**

"…And then we went and saw the monkeys," Mackenzie rambled on. "They were really cool. They were swinging in all the trees and stuff. It was awesome! And then we went and saw the tiger. He was so big."

"Him was taking him's nap," piped up Callie, who was putting a purple grape in her mouth. They had been telling about a trip they took to the zoo last month. Mackenzie was extremely talkative, as I'd just found out. Callie talked a good bit too, but Cade was pretty quiet. He just sat there eating his sandwich and watching everybody else.

"Well everybody needs a good nap, even a tiger," I told the four year old.

"Nuh uh," Mackenzie said, "Mommy doesn't take naps."

"I bet your mom could use a good nap every once in a while," I told her with a smile.

"Yes, she sure could," Alex said walking into the kitchen and kissing Callie on the top of the head. She turned to me and asked, "They haven't destroyed anything have they?"

"No, they've been really good. Mackenzie was telling me about a trip to the zoo you guys took last month," I said looking at Mackenzie who was taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I was telling her about the monkeys and tigers," she told Alex excitedly, mouth full of peanut butter.

"You are a monkey," she told the six year old. "And if you don't stop talking with your mouth full of food, I may have to feed you to the tigers," she said jokingly, making the little girl laugh. Turning to me she added, "That way I might at least get a moment of silence." I laughed at this. "Anyway, Justin told me to tell you that he's forcing me to stay here until I can find an apartment. Of course he may not have used the word force, but you get the point," she said.

"Mommy," Cayden said, speaking for the first time.

"What sweetie?" Alex asked her only son.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Alex laughed slightly. "Okay, come here," she told him. He walked to her and she led him to the bathroom.

**A/N Sorry to end it there, but it's like 1:30 am and I am slowly becoming delirious. Anyway I'm leaving to go to the beach tomorrow, so I'll try to update by next Wednesday at the latest (keyword there try). So until then, adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N Okay I know it's been awhile, but I had started school at the beggining of August and it's just been crazy since. but I've had an unexpected week off of school this week thanks to a certain hurricane, and I figured in celebration of finally having power again I would write this. So on with the story...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my imagination, which according to my friend, my school is trying to strip from us, as part of their master plan of taking away every bit of our individuality.**

Alex awoke with a start the next morning. She turned to her side to see Mackenzie sound asleep next to her. Slowly she recalled the little girl waking her up at 3 a.m. that morning claiming she couldn't sleep. Mackenzie always had trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar place. It took her 6 weeks to finally sleep through a night after moving in with Alex and Brian. Of course that was understandable considering both of her parents had just died. She would wake up either crying or screaming every night and sometimes more than once, because of bad dreams. After a couple of weeks the screaming and crying finally stopped, but Mackenzie would still wake up periodically claiming to have had a nightmare, and it was always worse when she was in an unfamiliar place.

Alex stretched her arms and looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It read 6 a.m. in bright green digital numbers. Alex sighed knowing she needed to go ahead and get up. She looked around the room that would be hers for what she figured would only be a couple of weeks. The room was painted a soft baby blue. It had all the things your typical guestroom had: a bed, a dresser, a TV, a bedside table, and an alarm clock. The room also had an antique looking chair in one corner, and a window seat. Alex got out of bed, careful not to wake up Mackenzie; she tiredly walked over to the window seat, and sat down. The window faced the backyard of the house. The backyard was fairly bare, but in one corner there was a small pond in which Alex could see little coy fish swimming around.

Alex decided that it was time that she started getting ready for her day. She planned on trying to get as much done as she possibly could that day, which included enrolling Mackenzie in a local school and starting to look for a job. Alex checked to make sure Mackenzie was still asleep before heading off to take her morning shower.

After showering and drying her hair Alex dug through her suitcase in attempt to find something unwrinkled to wear. She finally settled for a pair of jeans and a casual top. She figured it was at least good enough to register Mackenzie for school in. After quickly glancing at herself in the mirror Alex got on with her motherly duties. Deciding to let Mackenzie at least get a few extra minutes of sleep she walked over to the room next to hers so that she could wake up the twins. Walking into the room Alex was greeted with, what was to her, and unusual sight. As Callie was sleeping soundly on the full sized bed, Cade was wide awake and was sitting on the floor playing with two toy cars that he had insisted upon digging out of a suitcase the previous night. Usually it would be Callie that was wide awake, and Cade (sleeping or not) would be lying in bed refusing to get up.

"Shhhh," Cayden told his mother as she entered the room.

"Shh," Alex repeated, as she smiled at the little boy. She walked over to the bed and rubbed the back of the sleeping four year old, tempting her to wake up. The little girl just moaned and rolled over.

"She doesn't feel good," Cade said, trying his best to climb back up on the bed. Finally succeeding he crawled over and sat cross legged next to his sleeping sister. "She said she felt like she gonna throw up."

"When'd she say that?" Alex asked, worried about Callie.

"Last night, fore she went to sleep," said Cayden. Alex felt Callie's forehead with the back of her hand. The little girl was burning up; she definitely had a fever.

Alex reached down and carefully picked up her sick kid in her arms, and then turned to Cade, "Come on, let's go get you dressed." The little boy quickly jumped off the bed and followed Alex into her bedroom. Alex set Callie down on the bed, and went over to the other side and quickly woke up Mackenzie.

Mackenzie sat up in bed and yawned. She looked around the room taking in her surroundings. When she finally remembered where she was she got out of bed and walked over to where Alex was getting clothes out for her to wear. Suddenly there was a knock on the open door and Alex looked up to see her older brother standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Justin!" Mackenzie yelled now suddenly wide awake. For some unknown reason, Mackenzie had taken a very strong liking to Justin. She had only known him for less than 24 hours, but he was now her favorite person in the world.

"Kenzie!" Justin yelled back, but not quite as loud. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. After she finally let go, Justin turned to Alex, "I was just coming to make sure you didn't need anything. And Jade's making coffee and was wondering if you wanted some."

"Well, some coffee couldn't hurt. And do you have a thermometer, I think Callie's sick?" Alex said looking at the little girl who was still sleeping.

"Yeah, we should have one around here somewhere," Justin said. "I go look for it," he said before turning on his heels and heading out the door.

**Yeah, sorry its so short, but it's like 4 a.m. and I wanted to go ahead and get something posted. I'll try my hardest to update soon, but until then, as a great man once said,..."Bye."**

**_-Shannan_**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I am horrible. Capital H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. HORRIBLE. Better late than never, right?**

Alex's POV

Justin returned a few minutes later, thermometer in hand. I gratefully took it from him and walked over to Callie, who was laying in bed still sound asleep. I gently placed the thermometer in her mouth waking her slightly from her slumber. After about 60 seconds the thermometer beeped and I took it out and looked at it.

"Guess I'll add going to the doctor to my list of things to do today." I murmured more to myself than to anything else.

"What does it say?" Justin, who was still standing in the doorway, asked.

"Hundred point two," I sighed. "That's the highest fever she's ever had."

"Well, if it helps, I think we have some children's Tylenol that you could give her."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." I said, as Justin left the room to go find the medicine. I then turned to my sick child, who was now fully awake, but extremely pale.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," she complained.

"I know, sweetheart. Uncle Justin's looking for you some medicine, and then were going to go to the doctor so he can make you feel better," I said, then realized my mistake.

"No," the little girl cried. "No doctor!" Callie had a fear of going to the doctor. She thought that every time she went to the doctor they were going to give her a shot. Usually just the mention of going to the doctor could cause Callie to go into a huge fit. Thankfully, Callie felt so bad that this time instead of throwing a fit, the little girl just silently cried.

"It's going to be okay." I tried soothing before I pulled out clothes for Callie to wear, and then helped her get dressed.

As I turned to get something out of my suitcase, I noticed Justin standing back in the doorway with an amused look on his face. "What," I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing you act all...motherly."

"Well, that's what happens when you become a mother," I retorted.

"Well, anyway, here's the Tylenol," Justin said as he handed me the cherry-flavored children's medicine.

"Yeah, quick question," I said before he walked away. "Why do you have children's Tylenol in the first place?"

"Last time Jade's 3 nieces stayed over one of them got sick."

"Are her nieces her sister's kids or her brothers?" I asked, remembering Jade mentioning that she had both the night before.

"Her brother's, her sister had 2 boys," Justin said. "And while we're on the subject of family, do mom and dad know you're here?"

"No, I haven't told them yet. I plan on riding into the city and surprising them sometime this week," I told him with a smile on my face. I hadn't seen mom and dad in almost a year, and I know they'd be excited to see their grandkids.

"Okay, so if mom or dad call I won't tell them you're here." Justin turned around and left the room, heading back downstairs.

I turned around and looked at my children. Callie had fallen back asleep, and Mackenzie was on the floor attempting to teach Cade how to tie his shoes while Cade watched patiently. I laughed slightly at the sight. Despite everything bad about my relationship with Bryan, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Well," the doctor said, after inspecting Callie, "from what I can tell, it looks like Callie has the flu. However, based on the fact that she hasn't thrown up yet I don't think it's a bad case. Make sure she gets a lot of rest and drinks plenty of fluids, and she should be fine."

"Is there any medicine I should give her?"

"Just any children's medicine that will help with fever and nausea should be good," the doctor told me. "Now if after a week or so she doesn't start to feel better, or she starts feeling really bad, I'd bring her back in."

"Alright, thank you doctor," I said standing up and picking up Callie. We exited the doctor's office, and walked to my car. After buckling Callie and Cade into their car seats, I got in the car and drove to the local elementary school.

When we got to Park View Elementary I parked the car and got the kids out.

"Can I help you?" a secretary asked when we entered the schools office.

"Yes, I'd like to enroll my daughter in school."

"Alright, we'll need you to fill out these forms," the secretary said as she handed me a packet of paper and a pen. I took them from her and sat down in some chairs they had set up to fill them out.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Callie said after I had filled out about half of the forms. I looked down at her and noticed that her face looked even paler than before and that she was silently crying.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I picked her up and walked over to the secretary that had given me the papers to fill out. "Excuse me, can you tell me where your bathroom is? She said she feels like she's going to throw up," I said nodding toward Callie.

"Yes, we actually have one here in the office, it the third door over there," the secretary said pointing to a door on the other side of the office.

"Thank you," I said, walking in the direction she pointed with Callie. Not long after we got to the restroom, Callie threw up. I cringed slightly. I absolutely hated the smell of puke. I rubbed Callie's back as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. (I cringed at that too.) After she stood up I walked her over to the sink and made her wash her hands.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked her, and she nodded yes. I took her hand and walked back into the office. Cade and Kenzie were still sitting in their chairs playing silently. I sat back down and quickly finished filling out the forms.

I walked back up to the desk and handed the secretary the forms. "Thank you," she said as she took them. "When do you plan on her starting school?"

I had to think about it for a minute. It was already Wednesday and I figured it be easier for her to start school at the beginning of the week. "Monday's probably best," I finally told her.

"Okay, well here's a list of supplies she'll need," she said as she handed me a piece of paper, "and we look forward to seeing her on Monday."

"Thank you," I said, before walking over and picking Callie up and taking Cade's hand.

"Hope you feel better," the secretary said to Callie before we walked out of the office.

---

**A/N Hope you like this chapter. I have a question for ya'll. What kind of job do you think Alex should have? Please help me, I can't decide.**


End file.
